


Soon

by TodayWe_Are_Infinite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, Homecoming, M/M, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, Reunions, Twitter, amazing phil - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodayWe_Are_Infinite/pseuds/TodayWe_Are_Infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is heading home to London after Christmas, and all he wants is to be there already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this as soon as I saw Phil's tweet tonight about going back to London. It made me wonder how they would say hello when they were home again... I kind of hope it actually went something like this :) 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it xx

“On the way back to London! Replacing hills and sheep with sirens and streetwise pigeons”

Phil pressed ‘tweet’ and settled back against the hard train seat, smiling faintly. He stared out the window at the shadows of scenery flashing past in the darkness.

“Soon,” he said to himself, tapping one finger impatiently against his knee.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down, the smile on his face widening slightly, involuntarily.

_git. u know what theyll say now_

Phil tapped a text back quickly.

_go ahead and fix it for me then if you care_

He looked back out the window, lost in thoughts of warm bodies and soft hair and gentle hands.

It was an hour before his phone buzzed again. He looked at the screen and raised one eyebrow.

“dog pillow,” the tweet said, followed by a picture of Dan leaning against a small dog.

Phil shook his head, a laugh bubbling up out of his chest.

“You dork,” he murmured to himself, staring at the picture for a long moment.

He tapped Twitter closed and sent a new text.

_youre ridiculous_

The reply came immediately.

_fixed it_

Phil rolled his eyes.

_always do don't you_

_;)_

Phil’s lips twitched as he saw the reply, and shook his head again.

“Soon,” he muttered, turning back to the window.

It was another two hours before Phil found himself standing outside Euston station, waiting for his taxi.

There was a group of young girls to his right, and Phil had the distinct impression that they were watching him. He chewed at the inside of his lip.

“Come on, come on,” he whispered, urging the taxi to arrive. He loved meeting viewers, but all he wanted right now was to be home again.

“Phil?”

He closed his eyes for a moment at the nervous voice behind him, then turned with a polite smile.

“Hiya!”

By the time he had finished taking pictures and chatting quickly with the girls, his taxi was hooting impatiently at him, the driver threatening to leave if he didn’t get a move on.

“Sorry,” Phil said cheerfully, swinging into the back seat and waiting until the girls had moved away before giving the driver his address.

“You famous then?” the driver asked in response. Phil shook his head.

“Not at all,” he said. “Those were just friends.”

The driver eyed him suspiciously in the rear-view mirror, then shrugged and pulled away from the curb.

Phil turned to watch the familiar London streets flash past the window, ignoring the driver’s curious glances. They were so close.

“Soon,” he whispered, biting his lip against the grin that was trying to take over his face again.

Phil had the money ready when they arrived, shoving it into the driver’s hand and all but jumping out of the car the moment they had stopped, lugging his bag behind him. The man laughed and shook his head, waving his thanks at the generous tip. Phil was already halfway to the front door.

The key wouldn’t go into the keyhole immediately, and he had to steady himself for a moment before he tried again. When he was finally inside, he closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes, reveling in the familiar sound and smell and feel of being home.

“Phil?”

Phil didn’t move for a moment, his eyes still closed.

“You home?”

The smile that had been toying at his lips all night finally broke loose, stretching his mouth so wide he was sure he looked ridiculous, but he couldn’t have stopped himself if he had wanted to.

“Phil?” Dan’s voice came closer, and Phil opened his eyes to see the other boy’s head popping around the corner. Phil took another deep breath.

Dan stopped when he saw him, studying him for what felt like a long time, his face blank. Phil looked right back, not bothering to wipe the smile from his face.

“You’re home,” said Dan finally, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

Phil nodded.

“I’m home.”

“Took you bloody long enough,” Dan said, biting his lip against a smile.

“Had to take a couple selfies,” Phil said with a shrug, his grin contrasting his tone of nonchalance.

Dan’s smile finally broke out, and he took a single step forward.

“Always taking selfies,” he said, shaking his head, and Phil shrugged again.

“I can’t help it, I’m just too beautiful.”

Dan raised his eyebrows, and Phil waited for the acerbic retort he knew was coming. Except that it didn’t, and Dan’s eyes flicked down Phil’s body. Phil shivered.

“Well. That’s true,” Dan said finally, his voice slightly breathy.

Phil’s manic grin softened a little.

“I missed you,” he said, and that was that.

Dan closed the gap between them in two steps, and then their arms were around each other, so tightly Phil could barely breath. But he didn’t let go, didn’t want Dan to let go. It had only been a week but it felt like a year.

“I missed you,” he whispered again, and Dan nodded fiercely against him.

“Next year we stay here, yeah?”

Phil nodded, and nodded, and nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed.  

They stood there for several long moments, and then Phil laughed. Dan drew back to look at his face, smiling too.

“What?”

“Dog pillow,” said Phil, and Dan laughed once, his eyes crinkling in self-deprecating humour.

“Had to do something, didn’t I?”

“Not really, you absolute freak,” he said fondly, running a hand through Dan’s hair. “It doesn’t matter.”

“I know,” said Dan, leaning into his touch.

“It was a nice picture,” said Phil after a moment, and Dan bit his lip, smiling.

“It was old, I sent it to you yesterday.”

“I know,” said Phil. “It was still a nice picture.”

Dan shook his head and leaned forward to press a kiss against Phil’s lips. Phil kissed him back, hard, because god had he missed this.

When Dan pulled away a minute or so later, Phil rested his head against the taller boy’s cheek and breathed in deeply.

“I missed your smell,” he said, and he felt the answering laugh more than he heard it.

“Come on, you,” said Dan, pressing a tiny kiss against Phil’s temple, then reaching over to grab his duffle bag. “Your sofa spot is waiting.”

Phil exhaled, suddenly remembering just how tired he was.

“Perfect. Is it my turn to choose the program?”

“You wish,” Dan snorted, carrying the bag ahead and into the bedroom. Phil followed behind him, turning into the lounge instead. He collapsed on the sofa with a heavy sigh.

“Hurry up,” he called, eyeing the remote control where it lay on the table. It seemed miles away.

Dan sat down beside him a moment later and turned the TV on.

Phil leaned his head against Dan’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“What should I put on?” Dan asked quietly, his fingers moving absently over Phil’s leg.

“Doesn’t matter,” said Phil, closing his eyes. He could stay here, in this spot on the sofa, for the rest of his life and be absolutely happy.

“No?” said Dan, leaning his head down against Phil’s.

“Nah,” Phil replied sleepily, feeling himself begin to drift off. Dan’s fingers were tracing patterns on his arm now, and he was sure he was only seconds from sleep. “Not at all.”


End file.
